The Price to Live
by Azurebubble
Summary: She was close to death, but she lived. Given that chance by an unknown being, now that she has been given this chance of life once more. What path will she choose, as there is nothing but death and war in the era she lives. Also, what is with this feeling of dread as if she knows there are people and things she should avoid and the voice she hears. A/N: Pairings undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prolouge

Death is the one thing no one can escape. We all live, we all die, some longer than others, some with a good life others with a bad one.

_**-No please, I don't want to die. I want to live. **_**Darkness surrounded her, there was no light. She was scared, because she could feel it pulling her further in.**

Others would rather live than to die, while others just wish to end it. To not exist and live in their reality.

_-To live or to die...it's all the same. I still see it all. The cruelness of living, of existing. Why must I continue to exist...Why must I be punished with this father.. _She had been punished, god was punishing her for her choices. It wasn't her fault she wanted to be free.

_**-I don't want to die please! Anyone! **_**It seemed hopeless to beg, she could already begin to see her existence fading.**

Yet, we have no choice in the matter for death will take us and receive our souls. Where we go from there, it's hard to say, we live and die all the time. In the end we are all the same, death is not prejudice against anyone.

_**-Please...please...I want to live… **_**Her weak plea seemed to go unanswered and she felt her hope fading. However, she soon felt the existence of another and soon heard a voice.**

_-You wish to live? __Pah, such ignorance. _

_**-Yes! I want to live, I want to grow old, and have a family. I want...to never die…**_**She said the last part weakly as she felt the unknown existence seem to judge her. **

_-A foolish desire everyone lives and dies. Such is the way of the life…_

_**-But I want to live… **_**She wanted to see the world, to find a peaceful place to live.**

_-Why do you want to live? Don't you know how cruel and painful it is to live, but death is no better either. Or rather, the realm we are now in is know better, you will still be able to sense and even see things. Even now their is pain, suffering, betrayal, one sees all that, at least one such as I, have noticed that. Not many do anymore, content with letting the darkness take them._

_**-I don't...care. I will do anything to live..**_**There was no answer to her response but she soon felt herself being pushed out of the darkness. Then she saw light. **

_-Very well, you will live but at a price. Do not take this for kindness of pity, simply a way to achieve a goal of mine. Once you awaken, I'm certain you shall wish you were still in this realm like the others.. Foolish child, death will eventually reclaim you.. _The voice said as the being too was being pushed out of the darkness.

In the middle of a rubble, that was once a home there lay the body of a child. A small five year old child, her once unmarred skin was now cut, and bloody, her own long onyx colored hair, splayed around her in a mess. Her plain earth colored, kimono, tattered and splayed around her.

The child once had pale, but healthy skin, now it was only pale, signifying that she had been dead for a while, or on the edge of death as her chest made no signs of moving.

No one, was there to see the changes taking place, as the childs once onyx hair, changed to a light brown, unmarred skin, becoming unblemished once more, and the gasp of breath the child took as she opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: Title of story has been changed, so um..yeah. That's pretty much all I needed to state for now. **

Chapter 1

She looked around her, confused as to what happened to her, and her home. All around her, houses that had once stood proudly, and well made, lay in ruins. Nothing was the way she remembered, all of it was burned and destroyed. Carefully she made her way through all the rubble to see if anything would jog up her memory. The last thing she could recall clearly was the time in that dark place, with that voice. She didn't understand though, what had happened with everything. 'I want mommy..."

As she trecked through all the rubble she stopped when she felt herself step on something squishy. 'Huh?' As she looked down, her eyes widened, and she held back the urge to scream. Beneath her, was the dead body of a man, arrows, and a kunai sticking out of him, he had many wounds on him as well. 'I'm scared. What is going on? Mommy, where's mommy?'

She backed away from the body, and emptied what little she had in her stomach. She didn't comprehend what was going on, but she could now recall, that men, bad men had come and attacked them. She was one of the first who the men took down.

'Why's everything like this? Why? Why? Where's everyone? Where's mommy? I want mommy?' As she said this, images of her mother appeared before her. Her mother, like the rest didn't treat her with kindness. She didn't understand why though, but she always went back to her mother. Her mother never showed her any love, but she allowed her to live with her. Despite that, she loved her mother, and wanted her to see her, notice her. Now no one she remembered was here.

"_Tch. It's painfully obvious what happened here child." _At that she blinked and looked around in fright, trying to find the source of the voice. "_Oh, don't bother looking around, you see I'm not out there with you. I'm in your head, and my what an interesting collection of memories you have. Part of the Uchiha, eh?"_

She paled, how could someone get in her head. Was she a ninja from another clan that got in her head. Would that person use the information she had of her clan.

"_Oh, don't worry. I can't do anything towards you precious clan, or family, Rin. The only person I can talk to is you."_ The voice said, in a slightly sneering type of tone. "_Hm...perhaps I should have left you dead, but no matter. What's done is done, and I can't allow you to die now."_

Quietly, the child spoke, her voice slightly hoarse and broken. "Who….. who are…. you?" Why are you in my mind, was left unspoken. At that the person who that voice belonged to seemed to snicker.

"_Why that's easy...or rather it would be if I had a name. You see, I was someone who served under God, but I was punished. I was stripped of my name, and my soul split. I am only part of a soul, of a soul that had already been missing a piece. Details can be explained in another time, and as for why am I in your mind. Well that's easier to explain. I'm here because in order for you to exist I gave my soul to complete yours. We're part of a whole now."_She couldn't believe that, and she wasn't sure if she could.

"_Believe me, or don't believe me. That is your choice, but you won't be able to be rid of me for a long while. Anyways, you should go wash yourself, you reek, of blood, dirt and puke. Ugh! How gross!"_ That was true, she could smell that she did smell bad but she couldn't leave without finding out what happened, or where her mother was.

"_Ugh! It's obvious child. You're home was invaded, many were killed, and others fled. More than likely, your mother died too. Honestly, I don't get why you bother with them, panicking won't help you out either. Now go wash, and I can answer questions you don't understand." _Reluctantly, Rin did as she was told, and went towards the river to cleanse herself. She was careful when getting water, for any possible leeches being there. The voice in her mind had been quiet all that time, and it made her wonder if she had just been imagining it.

"Hey….are you there?" She asked tentatively.

"_Yes."_

"Um...so.." She didn't know what to ask. What can you ask someone who isn't even outside with you, or can even touch the person, or whatever the voice was.

"_Hn, so you never figured out the truth as to why your family treated you the way they did, or as to even why you were different."_ Rin blinked and frowned, not liking the idea of anyone invading her thoughts.

"No.."

"_Well, I can answer that for you. You were a child born out of a disgusting act called rape. Naturally, even though you were not fully Uchiha they could not throw you out. So they did the next best thing. They had your mother raise you, feed you, and teach you to do servants work. That's why you couldn't play with the rest of the kids and why your own mother never showed you maternal love. You are an outsider, the black of sheep of the family, and you were never meant to be. Just the same as you are now, you were supposed to die, and yet I saved you."_ The voice said in a bored tone and she stayed still as she stared blankly into the water. She didn't fully comprehend what the voice said but she got the gist of it. She was unwanted by her family, but they found use for her. At least, in a way it explained why she was always left out of many things. It hurt to know, the fact that she was unwanted by her family.

"_It hurts doesn't it, knowing that your family would never have accepted you as you grew up. You were unwanted, and in a way unneeded."_

At that she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Be quiet….Be quiet!" She began with a whisper but then it grew into a shout. She didn't want to hear it, her mother and everyone would have accepted her at some point. She was sure. She heard a snort in her mind and a bitter condescending laugh.

"_You don't wish to hear that, eh? Fine. I'll keep quiet, and by the way. You don't have to respond to me by speaking out loud. Just your thoughts will do. Wouldn't want anyone in the future to think you're crazy or spy now would we?"_

Rin didn't respond and stayed silent. _"Giving me the silent treatment, now are you? Alright, I don't care, either way." _Rin continued to stay quiet for a while more and then she gasped as she actually looked at her reflection. 'What did you do to me?!' She yelled in her head, as she stared at the change of her hair color, but more importantly the color of her eyes.

"_Hm?...Oh those changes. It happened when you were 'revived' so to speak. It is part of the price of our souls merging. Don't worry, no major changes happened. Well, except maybe the color of one eye. Pretty nice, color I should say. A dark purple, with a light blue eye."_ The voice spoke indifferently at first but then her voice turned somewhat kind towards the end. Rin didn't care though, her eye had changed. She had to admit though, it was somewhat pretty, but it would make her appear odd. No one, she had ever seen had, different colored eyes, even if the Uchiha's eyes changed to red when they activated the Sharingan.

That made her worry, would she never be able to use the Sharingan because of the change. She heard another snort and an irritated tone as the voice said. _"You Uchiha's and your eyes. Honestly, that power you have is so overpowered but don't worry kid. If you have the Sharingan, you wouldn't have lost it."_

She felt relieved, but at the same time confused. The voice confused her, it was sometimes amiable and sounded old in a way but at others it was rude and condescending. She didn't get it.

"_And you will continue to feel like that until I deem you worthy of sharing part of what knowledge I have. Hm...by the way. After this you shouldn't speak at all. It will provide you at least some sort of safety insurance, I think."_

At that Rin became confused. Why would she be given that advice but then she understood why, as she felt herself get picked up. She trembled as she looked into the eyes of an ugly, brute of a man. He was very tall and muscular with black hair, and coal black eyes. He reeked too, of dirt, blood, and sweat.

"_Eww. Hasn't he ever heard of hygiene? Gross, and he grabbed us with those hands. Ick! Not to mention his companions are no better."_

"My, my boys. Seems like today's our lucky day." The man said gruffly and Rin felt herself grossed out. She had the urge to squirm and run away, even scream but she didn't. She felt as if someone was stopping her.

"_Of course someone is, I am. Screaming right now, and trying to run away won't help. Not to mention if you piss him off we'll be hurt or killed. And I will not have the price of making sure you live go to waste the same day!"_

Rin didn't say anything as the man passed her to the other guys. They both reeked, just as the voice said, and she fought off the urge to scream, cry and run away.

"Hm. It is." One said, he was shorted than the one that caught her and his teeth were yellow and very crooked.

"_Ugh. Disgusting imbecile. I shall name you toothless...nope. Never mind. Will not ruin that name, so I'll just dub you Yellow Teeth."_ Rin fought off the urge to yell at the voice for saying something useless in this situation.

"Yeah, although she's too young for us to do any real fun, but she could sell for a high price. Having two different colored eyes, and…" The second man was at least somewhat better looking than the first. At least his teeth weren't crooked. However, he hit her hard and she forced herself not to scream in pain. It helped that the voice helped her. 'I should really give the voice a name… I can't keep calling the voice, voice..' She thought to herself dazedly.

"_You can give me one some other time, and if you're thinking that at a time like this, he must have given you a concussion."_

"Mute too, by the looks of things. Pity. Well, at least she will sell well." The one that hit her said.

"Bwahaha, I thought so. Alright Hiro, Hebi, grab her and tie her up. She's been too compliant to not cause us suspicion. We wouldn't want to have our cargo and means for money to escape now."

"Right sir." Both said and they tied her up. Rin wanted to punch, kick, and scream, recovering slightly from her wound but she couldn't. _"Sorry kid, but there is no way I am going to allow you to cause us trouble. We'll escape, but we have a better chance if we're not injured, and if you hadn't noticed. They won't hit us seeing as we're thought of as valuable. Goods are sold better if they are undamaged."_

"But we're going to get sold! They're bad people!'

"_I know but we'll have to deal with them for now. Despite the fact of how much I want them gone, and away."_

'Then what? I have to stay here, tied and to do what they want?'

"_Unfortunately, yes. Now go back to paying attention to those men.'_

'I….ok...um...by the way...can I call you Marise?' She asked the voice.

The voice seemed to hold disbelief_. "You're asking that now? Ugh. Fine. You can call me that. I don't want to deal with any of this. I'm already shifting moods too much as it is today."_ Rin didn't say anything as she watched the men that had tied her up, lead her toward a cage. She felt dread, and fear begin to take hold again, but she forced herself not to make a sound as they shoved her in. She hoped, that Marise's plan would work, and that they'd be able to escape, when they would be able to.


End file.
